


Tales of the Dark Crystal: SkekVar

by JulieJewel24



Series: Tales of the Dark Crystal [2]
Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulieJewel24/pseuds/JulieJewel24
Summary: Another world. Another time. Another age in the land of Thra. The planet's heart and source of all life, the Crystal of Truth, has been imprisoned within the Skeksis' castle, where they have been abusing the Crystal for many a trine, unbeknownst to the inhabitants of the world. A sickness has begun to spread throughout the land. Thra calls out to its children in its greatest time of need. But will they answer? Or will they fall? And so the story begins... This is the Age of Resistance as you know it, but with a twist. Far more Skeksis exist in this tale. How will things turn out for our heroes? And for our villains?
Series: Tales of the Dark Crystal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559782
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my role-play session as SkekVar the General! I tried to keep the edits to a minimum as I wanted to keep the story as close to the original as possible. I hope that you'll enjoy reading and come to love these characters as much as I have!

**SkekVar**

SkekVar strode up to the castle. It had been a pain, the journey, but seeing his home filled him with newfound energy, his mouth watering at the thought of having some fresh, juicy essence. His long tongue smacked against the roof of his mouth and over his beak. As he approached, a pair of guards greeted him. Oh how he’d love to strangle them, watch their life fade from their eyes. Or even better, drain them for… _rejuvenation_. He slurped a glob of drool, trying to play it cool. “Lord General SkekVar!” One of the guards replied. “We’re glad for your safe return! How goes–”

The General silenced the babbling fool with a talon. “Get on with it! _Snort._ I ain’t got all day!” He tried to push his way through before the other Gelfling decided to speak. “I’m sorry sir, but we have a bit of news that you may wish to hear before entering.” His curiosity peaked, SkekVar decided to let the ugly, freckled thing speak. “Milord, there has been word spreading that one of the Skeksis lords has been injured.” “ **What?!** ” He screamed. “Let me through, **now**!” The two guards shrunk away as the General stormed past them.

SkekVar’s heavy footsteps echoed through the halls of the castle, his very noticeable anger causing the nearby servants to scurry out of his way in fear. Those that didn’t clear away in time were spared little mercy as the General forced himself right through, knocking over the helpless little Podlings. A gasp elicited from one of the tiny beings’ lips as SkekVar stomped hard on its gut, followed closely by an audible snap of a rib. He had no **time** to deal with **weaklings**! His patience wore thin and it didn’t help with all the commotion that was brewing.

“Why are there so many disgusting Podlings in my **damned way?!** ” He shouted aloud before punting the poor unfortunate servant who walked through the halls with a tray of food and drink. It clattered to the ground with a loud _BANG_ as the Podling was splattered against a wall. **Where was everyone?!** Back from a successful trip away from the castle only to learn that another Skeksis has been injured? _Bah!_ It was probably all that cowardly Chamberlain’s fault! His lies and schemes were useless! **Always useless!** He continued to grunt, grumble, and groan, much of it unable to be made out, the ruffles around his collar dancing as they would the feathers of a disgruntled cock.

**SkekLi**

When hearing heavy steps echo down the halls of the castle and towards them, the Satirist’s eyes light up,

_oh no_ , attention going back to the Gelfling that walked with him. If it were anybody else he wouldn't have cared, but this was SkekVar! If he was to see the Gelfling, they'd more than likely be pushed around for the fun of it. Before Pence could formulate a response for the Skeksis Lord’s questions, he's grabbed! Shoved aside in one of the many rooms of the hall. It looked like the Library?? Yes, the library. SkekLi moving away from the doorway and starting to walk back through the halls at a normal pace.

Playing it off as if he were alone. Podlings could be heard being crushed or kicked aside, possibly stepped on. He's glad he acted fast before Pence became one of the many who suffered from SkekVar’s huge legs. The grunting and groans can be heard as the Large Skeksis comes around the corner, face to face with the Satirist, SkekLi. "Generrrrrrrrrrrrral~" he cooed in a sickly sweet tone, showing the skeksis much respect, even giving a smile, a polite bow. "Satirist was beginning to think you'd left the castle for good, for SkekLi hasn't seen you since his arrival" not many liked SkekVar, but he did… sometimes, when it uh, counted. A noticeable limp in his walk, and the single crutch he used to trek with.

**Pence**

_Pence, the sneaking skills of his youth never truly forgotten, watched the event play out from behind the library door._

**SkekVar**

The General came face to face with SkekLi the Satirist. He noticed how the much smaller Skeksis walked a little strangely, just now taking notice of the crutch he used. “ **_BWAHAHAHAHA!!!_ ** ” He guffawed, the movement making his armor pieces clink together and the feathers that adorned his helmet to bounce, echoing his sudden change in mood. “I’d heard that someone was injured! I was led to think that it was someone important!” He didn’t really mean it like that, but that’s just how he tended to word things. The Satirist wasn’t much for physical duties, more for chit chat. Though SkekLi shared similar expertise with a… _certain someone_ , SkekVar held him in much higher regard.

**SkekLi**

The general’s laughing rang through his ears and stabbed through his scaley exterior, hitting a soft spot at his _Role_ in the castle. The nerve. Not something he isn't use too though, often underestimated, it just made him more deadly when serious times do come. Having to force himself not to narrow his eyes... pray to thra not to use the crutch as a weapon, the Satirist laughed along with the general, acting well and almost sounding real. " _Haha-Ha~_ No no no, Jester only has stupid Urru, everyone is _Saffffffffe_ General, the Emperor is safe, all is well" it was better to play nice then to get angry when other Skeksis poke fun, because then _They_ get angry too. " You must be _hungry_ from your long travels, yes? Dinner will be done soon, Why don't you joinnnnnnn me on the way there, I'll share with you some questionable things going on in the CasSssTle" tempting the General to keep his better mood, and take the humor to the dining hall.

**SkekVar**

Yes, the General was quite hungry, starving even, from his long journey. But at the current moment he was more so in the mood for _essence_ . He squinted at the Satirist, a crooked grin spreading across his face, knowing full well the Skeksis would catch his meaning. “Only if they serve the **good** stuff!”

**SkekLi**

It takes a moment for the Skeksis to connect the dots, but when he does, a crocodile smile spreads across his snaggletoothed jaws. The Sadistic shrill in his voice toying around with his ability to lower his pitch, "I'm suRe we have plenttttyyyyy to have an _excellent_ feast, and if not we could alwayyyyys speak with the Scientist to make us _More_ " making himself sound darkly whimsical, a soft cackle at the end.

**SkekVar**

SkekVar fell into another fit of laughter as he suddenly laid an arm around SkekLi, half-walking alongside, half-shoving the poor crippled Skeksis towards the dining hall. “Well I’m glad that everything’s just fine! Just fine indeed! The only thing that would make it even better is if the Chamberlain’s head is served as the main course!”

**SkekOk**

There had been far too much commotion for the Scroll-Keeper’s taste. First there was the headache inducing yelling, then all the mess with the Satirist’s injury, and now it appeared that yet another loud mouth--erm--that the General had returned to the castle as well. It seemed that the dining table would require a lot more chairs that evening. skekOk could only hope that dinner would go well, but with this many gathered Skeksis something was sure to go awry. 

skekOk didn’t bother himself with going to find and greet skekVar or skekLi, with their voices booming off the walls they were probably nearby...but not his problem. Instead, he decided to head for the dining hall at his own pace, preferring to not have to run in to the other two, very loud, Skeksis for the time being.

**SkekLi**

SkekLi feeling prideful that he got SkekVar to bellow out another laugh, but almost cursed under his breath when the Larger Skeksis laid an arm around his shoulders, being shoved around and then dragged towards the Dining hall.

**SkekOk**

Thankfully it appeared that the Scroll-Keeper had managed to arrive before the General and Satirist just as he had wanted to. With a relieved sigh he entered the dining hall, finding Podlings wandering about to add additional seating to the table for the other Lords that would be joining the usual court members for dinner that evening. Under his breath he began to count them, one by one, and the higher the number grew the more a frown worsened on his beak. Oh this was not going to be a quiet dinner at all. It was going to be an utter _disaster_.

For the moment, it appeared that he was alone in the room. Though there were signs that other Lords having been there recently--Podlings were still taking away dirty plates and such to change the linens for the evening. Only the finest tablecloths and silverware for the Emperor and his court--especially on a night celebrating the return of numerous Skeksis Lords.

skekOk shook his head as he seated himself in his usual spot. While the Podlings continued to prepare the hall for the evening, the Scroll-Keeper indulged himself in a tome he’d had stuffed away in his robes. A bit of light reading he kept on his person in times of need...or great boredom.

**SkekLi**

Halls are left behind when SkekLi and SkekVar enter into the great dining hall, podlings hard at work with setting all the tableware up, among other decorative pieces on the table to make things look more regal. The many chairs concern him, but he doesn't say anything, maybe the crowdedness will spark some mischief among the Skeksis lords. Speaking of Lords, he had not forgotten about the large General that kept the Satirist trapped under his massive arms. Not going to lie, the Skeksis didn't mind the _rough_ handling SkekVar is known for, though he wasn't the most _attractive Skeksis_ so the Jester didn't think too much about the hold around him.

The scroll keeper is there, one of his favorites ever since the Skeksis shown him how to use a journal, holding respect for the Lord of Scrolls. Who, not shockingly, has his beak buried in a tome. SkekLi is curious to know what he's reading? He'd learn in a few minutes though, he had to get the General seated and distracted with other things first.

"Well...now that you mentioned it, the Chamberlain tongue also suffered an Unfortunate accidenttttttttttt with the Peeperbeetle after his uh- Ahah~ argument with the scientisTssss" attempting to humor the General SkekVar more to keep his good mood at large… better than a nasty temper tantrum, no that would not be good. Maybe the emperor would appreciate some distractions too? Though others might want his attention more so he won't bother him unless requested to entertain.

"SkekOk, what is it you’re reading?" curious as ever, the satirist is.

**SkekVar**

“Serves him right!” SkekVar snorted. It was well known within the castle that he and the Chamberlain did not see eye to eye, preferring different methods to solve issues. “Though the Scientist could use a good lashing too! The weakling deserves it!” As they entered the dining hall SkekVar saw the many, many chairs around the table. “Is there even going to be enough room for all of us? What are we doing? Feeding an army?!” He chuckled at his own joke, feeling smitten with himself. His eyes narrowed and he let loose a snarl as his gaze reached the Scrollkeeper, his beak stuck in yet another of his tomes. In the General’s eyes, he was just another scrawny welp to help him lose his appetite. When SkekLi inquired SkekOk as to what he was reading, SkekVar quickly spoke up before the latter was able to respond. “Like it even matters.” He huffed, puffing out his chest.

**SkekLi**

Just nodded to the General, feeding his ego just because he thought it funny when SkekVar soaks it all up. The chamberlain does waggle his tongue a lot, it was bound to get snipped up a bit. That doesn't mean he hates him though, he just thinks the chamberlain forgets when to shut his beak. "The scCcccientist? Oh well, he makes up for the neglect in _other ways_ doesn't he? But I'm sure you're right, Gennnnnneral" he's forgotten which seat is his to be honest, blue orbs searching the chairs while his memory reals around. The joke about the chairs makes the Satirist laugh some, it was a bit funny… until the scroll keeper is picked on. 

It made him wonder why SkekVar liked his company more than the other so called 'weaklings', SkekLi's position of power was laughable, and he could fight and battle, yes, but often avoided it. Maybe the General just liked him for his humor or the Satirist agreeable nature? The fun of poking at others failings together? Or maybe the general did respect him a little, only because he could defend himself if need be, unlike the others. 

" _Hah, ha…_ Mm, maybe, general, but as you know my currrrrrriossSssity tends to distract me" he loved to learn, didn't matter what the topic, battle, Reading and writing, politics, creatures of thra, places, so on. "must be _something_ worthwhile if you thought to bring it out in the diningggggggg hall, Scrollkeeper, hm?" Genuinely wanting to know.

**SkekOk**

For the most part while the two other Skeksis talked amongst themselves, skekOk let himself dissolve into the pages of his book. It wasn’t until skekLi’s question rang in his ear did he peer up over the yellowing parchment did he actually fully acknowledge their presence. His frown had faded and started turning into a slight smile at the Satirist’s interest in what words his mind was digesting. However, before he could even utter a response skekVar spoke over him. 

Once again his frown returned at the brutish Skeksis’ words. He huffed behind his book, shaking his head but knowing far better than to offer an insult to the General. He liked his body and face just the way they were and he preferred to keep it that way. But then skekLi questioned him again regarding his book and he let out a sigh.

“If you are so persistent then I suppose I shall have to tell you,” he said, lowering the book into his lap and out of harm’s way, “it is a note collection of various neurotoxins that the Zoologist has discovered in her travels and the effects they have on the body...she personally asked me to look over them for her.”

The Zoologist was very much an oddity of their kind, but she could read and write--and _enjoyed_ the written word and he could respect that. And who was he to say no to someone asking for his expertise in reading over her work to double check everything was written correctly? That, and he wouldn’t admit it, but it _was_ a rather interesting read.

**SkekLi**

The Scroll keeper sounded annoyed, but not directly at The Satirist, more so just for the General. It may have spread a bit for the Jester though because he had to ask twice. SkekLi let his remaining feathers rise as the SkekOk explained the collection one of their dear Fellow Skeksis have made. How peculiar, but Neurotoxins could prove to be a fun experience of study.

"The ZoologisSsssttt~ it's been awhile since I've encountered them, I don't think I even quite remember _who_ they were?" Nonetheless, perhaps his memory would be jogged with another encounter, if it ever comes. The Satirist finds his chair at last, taking a seat at the table with the trinkets and jewelry he wears giving a soft _jingle_. 

He was absolutely _starved_ , he looked it too, but that wasn't important, rubbing talons together while speaking up again, "maybe once your done with it, you could let SkekLi scan the pagesSsss?" the general was probably going to pick fun of him for talking with the Scrollkeeper, but he wouldn't be affected so easily. Asking the General for a training session would fix the loss of respect, not minding to regain it repeatedly.

"I might just see if I can collect such concoctions, bring them to the scientist to see what other uses they can give Skeksis", a crude smile formed at the edges of his beak as he thinks on." maybe for purposes to craft an ongoing entertainment for mysssseLffff.. watching the scum of those who vex us, struggle to climb up the hill of righteousnesSsssss… only to repeatedly fall down into the fiery pit of _Failurrrreeee_ " a sadistic flustered blush fell over the Satirist’s face, deriving a sort of _pleasure_ from the thought.

Then as swiftly, his moodswing snapped, and he smiled innocently, " Satirist wonders what SkekAyuk has prepared today? "

**SkekVar**

Upon hearing the title drop, SkekVar simply scoffed. The tiny Skeksis SkekJee was little good for combat and was quite a handful whenever she was around. For a while he originally thought that her more positive interactions towards the meek was a hoax, but with the discovery of essence, she hasn’t drank a single drop, giving the General much concern. He also didn’t understand why she enjoyed the company of animals so much, himself finding the creatures much better suited as food than as pets.

He did hold a slight appreciation for the welp, however. The tactician side of him took great notice of the Zoologist’s speed and, he had to admit, her practice with poisons did lend some aid in battle (even though it was the coward’s way of doing things). She would have made a decent scout for the Emperor if she could just shut her damn trap for one damned minute! He also held a smidgen of worry for her. While he did enjoy the misery and pain that befallen those beneath him, the fool played with fire, injecting herself with the various toxins and the like that she harvested from the creatures she so endeared. He didn’t want her or any of his brethren (except maybe for the Chamberlain) dead!

**SkekAi**

_SkekAi realising what was going on, it was dinner time! Her stomach twisted in hunger. Tea and Biscuits were just a snack, this was the Time for feasting._

_She returned quickly, she moved past all the other standing skeksis and podlings and took her Seat, which was between Skekvar and well Skekayuk._

_she played with her hair, thinking- what was SkekYi doing here? Tools weren't the only thing he could come by for…_

_she glanced over at SkekLi,_ "How's your leg satirist?"

**SkekLi**

Pulled from the thought of food, he heard the Medics voice, SkekAi, asking about his foot. 

The Satirist just devilishly grinned, "oh it's doing MarVelousSssSs, sure a little pain and ache, but with your handiwork and the scientists findings, my foot is further down the road to recover. SkekLi will be able to go back to doing _flips and tricks_ in no timmmmmMme" he.... really could do 'flips' and 'tricks' but definitely wasn't going to try while his foot healed. 

SkekVar kept grunting and mumbling, showing his distaste for the change of topic. The Scrollkeeper still silent for the time being, but Satirist hopes to gain the tome for a read. 

Li's not sure _whoooo_ was going to sit by him, but as long as it wasn't distasteful company, he'll be fine. The Satirist had his favorites and... not so favorites. Still, he tried to respect them all, _doesn't mean he liked all of them though_.

**SkekVar**

The General, not taking enjoyment in losing the attention, grunted as he pulled up his belt and gave himself an itch around his loins before taking a seat in one of the chairs next to the Emperor’s. He let out an audible sigh of relief as he sank into its cushions and eagerly awaited for the banquet to be served.

**SkekAi**

_SkekAi waved her hands to some passing podlings trying to get their attention, once they came over she shoved her goblet in their chest_

"Get me wine. Now."

_She watched them hurry across the room to the large barrel of wine, where currently one podling was filling a pitcher with the Rich dark red liquid._

"Very good SkekLi, do you still need the crutches? I was going to have them delivered to your chambers but you seem-"

_She pulled her arm closer when Skekvar sat to the left of her. Taking his place by the Emperor's side. She stared him up and down unsure what to say. She hasn't seen the general in a while._

"Fine walking on your own." _She looked back at SkekLi when her goblet of wine was placed in the table._

**SkekLi**

"Really? Then who delivered this?" Holding one single crutch for the broken side that been set by his desk, _unless it was the insufferable work of the loyal gelfling servant he ordered to help assist him, Uhhgg, of course it probably was_ . "Oh well, it doesn't matter, _Mm_ , and perhapSsssss in a few days I'll let the crutch alone, but I'll make sure _you_ have a check at it FiRsttttt" 

The General sat down in one of the seats closest to the emperor, and the Satirist isn't shocked at all. 

Blue bright eyes widen though with a mention of wine, and he almost fell out of his seat while twisting around to catch a podling shoulder, "Ah yes, me too! Me too, I'd like the spiced wine, yes" making sure the podling doesn't forget with a rough squeeze of its shoulder, offering a chalice to them. The creep away to do as told. 

The general, probably happily, received the Jesters full attention once again, "SkekLi almost forgot to ask where you went, General, was the trip exciting or a mighty thra's bore?"

**SkekAi**

_Ai sipped her wine looking between the two, she eyed the food being cooked across the room which was about to served_

**SkekVar**

SkekVar closed his eyes and straightened in his seat as he let out another snort, nodding his head as he basked in the attention. “The Arathim have been growing increasingly bold,” he said with disgust; he hated those things! “Had to silence a few **myself**! …to keep them from becoming too much a threat for our mighty Emperor.” His voice softened a bit when he reached the closing of his sentence. SkekVar held the man in high regard, more so than any of the other Skeksis. Keeping them all inline was difficult to say the least, and with the Emperor’s declining health and whispers of rebellion, he’d need the General’s aid now more than ever. 

**SkekYi**

skekYi nearly stumbles into a cart of podlings, all pushing more food into the dining hall and upon leaping out of the way he realizes he's nearly gone racing into the kitchen. 

How unfortunate that would have been, skekAyuk in his element was certainly not a beast to disturb. 

The podlings halt in their trek, bowing and apologizing rapidly but they've done no harm, no need for such fear, he'd rather not be a creature who causes others to cower, respect won through other means was certainly better "You're quite alright, is it supper already?" 

The podlings look at each other and then back to him, mumbling a few words, and finally an affirmation in podling before scurrying of the cart squeaking as they go. 

He could always just leave, he thinks as he eyes the long table, take supper elsewhere, perhaps the garden or even his own chambers but he'd rather not contend with the consequences of that. 

So he shuffles towards the table, eyes avoiding the other skeksis gaze as he takes a seat at one of the ends, scowl on his face when he hears the General's snort and then proclamation of his _mighty_ deeds. 

He sits in silence then, glancing towards skekAi who sits quite a few seats down, closer to the Emperor's chair, and he wonders if he could somehow reverse time and go back to simpler conversations and biscuits over tea.

**SkekLi**

"THE Arathim?? I didn't knowwwww they had the _Gull_ to be scouring around so close to our territories again" that bothered the Satirist a bit, but not scared, he's sure if they've beat them time and time again the skeksis would continue doing so in Trine to come. "Yes, _our emperor_ has too much on his shoulders to have to deal with such nuiSsssssances as the Arathim"

A Slow podling he had ordered returned to the Satirist with his Wine, and he takes a taste of it, _how delightful_ , resting the cup back down where it belongs on the decorative table.

Another Skeksis snort snatches his attention, and the Satirist almost chokes on his drink when he sees SkekYi come sit at the table. He hadn't known they had come back to the castle too?? So many skeksis in the castle, why were they all so suddenly drawn to come back home. 

" _SkekYi_ , is that really you? OoooOoh it's been so long since _your_ face has shown itself from hiding. How aRrrrre _you_?" the general’s attention was lost again with Satirist seeing the old familiar face.

The jester was definitely in a good mood by the way he jumped from conversation to conversation, so flighty when excited.

**SkekAi**

"All deserve to be wiped out!" _The Medic shuddered at the thought of the oversized bugs. Well they were basically bugs...spiders...crabs? Well whatever they were they needed to be removed from the face of thra!_

_she looked over at SkekYi, smiling she waved at him before looking at the general_ "Good thing you did. By thra if one managed to get into the castle I don't know what I'll do." _She praises him for his actions_

**SkekYi**

skekYi grimaces, hearing it blatantly out that he was in _hiding_ is apt but it sits uncomfortably in his stomach.

"I'm well... Grand to see your face and hear your voice once more, Satirist." He hopes his words carry far enough, he raised it slightly but too much and he'd be left squawking and coughing without words. 

skekAi offers him a wave and he returns it but her words leave a sour taste in his mouth. He'd never sat well with the vehement eradication of the Arathim, thinking perhaps they could've been better suited as allies rather than enemies if negotiations had been stressed more than war. 

He'd never had a run in with them other than spotting a few from a distance, and they never outright attacked him, too reluctant to venture far from the wilds these days. 

He pulls a pleasant face and a praising smile, aiming it at the General. "Yes, very good indeed, General. The Arathim should certainly be kept in their place lest they become too _bold_ and try their luck." 

He clasps his hands together, leaning forward with his elbows propped upon the table, smile growing on his face until it's sickly sweet. "Wonderful that we can depend on such a strong skeksis like you to fend them off."

**SkekVar**

The General didn’t hold much love for most of the other Skeksis, but he genuinely liked the Medic. When he’d be injured in battle she’d tend to his wounds. Her job also made it more fun for him, as he’d be able to break the weaker Skeksis all over again. He chuckled at the thought. The praise she and SkekYi gave him further feeding his pride. “ _Snort._ Agreed!” He then squinted his eyes ever so slightly and nodded in her direction, hoping that SkekAi would still get his meaning. He was never one to enjoy admitting when he was injured, especially while in front of the other Skeksis. Whenever he was in pain, he often hid it under his gruff exterior and generally negative attitude.

**SkekLi**

"All the same to you as well~ _SkekYi_ , not saying much more after the greeting was made, the Medic and Architect both giving praise to the general while the scroll keeper ignored all there squawking so he can read his Tome. 

"SpeakinggggggGggg of the testing actions of the Arathim… has _anybody_ else heard of the RumorrrrRrrrsss spreading of _rebellion_? I heard a few Gelfling had escaped the castle grounds, and that now there are small rebellions forming around Thra??" 

Jesting skeksis didn't want to start drama, but he did feel that it was a topic of importance, a topic he didn't want to talk about in front of the Emperor so he had one less thing to worry about. Of couRrrrrse, the employer must know of this already, but that doesn't mean he has to sit around hear the other Skeksis gobble worries about it.

**SkekAi**

She _sipped her wine, nodding at the general looks he gave her.. She knew he needed to speak to her later...in private. She gave him a small nod before looked at SkekYi, she wished she could sit next to him, but she was supposed to sit close to the Emperor. In case anything happened…_

"What if they keep getting more bold? Would we have to take care of it? Another Arathrim War will be bad news indeed."

_She looked into her wine goblet muttering to herself_

**SkekLi**

"Could we face another war with the Arathrim while having to quell down angry gelfling? Yes, they are small and feeble creatures, but they are _MannnnnnnYyyyyyyyyy_ , and are numbers, even if great, are small compared to the thousands of them" he added to his conversation.

**SkekHak**

SkekHak opened the doors to the dining hall. Right away, he took note of who was there. SkekLi, who was recovering. SkekAi. SkekYi, who Hak was surprised to see. And...SkekVar.

It was going to be one of those meals..

SkekHak would take his seat in whatever spot was available. Once he sat down, he noticed the conversation. Ah yes, the rebellion. The one thing Hak did not need. He snorted in response, "If they fight, many will die. But as you say, all they need is to kill one of us to achieve a major blow. We'd need to get stronger."

**SkekOk**

Well, at least the conversation was mildly interesting for the time being. The reading Skeksis finally put away the book into the little hideaway within his robes. If skekLi was truly invested in reading it when he’d finished, he supposed he could allow the Satirist to peek at it later. The Scroll-Keeper was slightly worried to lend out certain books to the other Skeksis due to their fragile nature and age. Any book could crumble apart if handled in the wrong hands--though the one he had in question wasn’t very old, in fact the Zoologist had compiled it merely a week ago. But still, just like all his other tomes, it was precious to the book lover and he would keep it safe just like all the rest.

Then the conversation swiftly progressed into talk of rebellion and the General’s mighty feats. skekOk merely rolled his eyes, taking a long sip from a chalice that had been placed before him. Oh yes, just another chance for the General to inflate his own ego. Well, at least everyone could have their fun before the Emperor arrived--knowing full well what topics should not be touched upon in his presence. 

Though he couldn’t help but sputter his drink at skekHak’s comment. A _Gelfling_ murder a _Skeksis_? Oh no, that couldn’t happen. “You’re lucky the Emperor is not here to hear such words, skekHak, he’d have your head for sure for such blasphemy.”

**SkekYi**

Yi makes sure to keep his eyes trained on the table, beak down and head slightly bowed, keeping his emotions in check has never been harder. He'd grown used to showing them, reflecting the high emotional states of the gelfling he lived among. 

_Rebellion? War with gelfling? Essence?_ All these things tumbled about in his mind, not sure if he should even ask or stay ignorant and return to the coast and travel, none the wiser and come what may. 

But he can't deny how bad it sounds, how something feels wrong, off, like a terrible storm on the horizon. 

**SkekLi**

"Certainly we'll be fine, we're skeksis after all..." He clears his throat and hesitates, "And with this essence? Surely it will aid us as well." His voice upticks with the question.

It's true, if the Gelling do fight, _many would die_ , it would be a bloodbath, the Skeksis look feeble, but they are strong, bigger, experienced with past wars from the many Trines before. It wouldn't be enough though, they are so many in numbers. The Machinist was right, they'd have to become stronger. "True, true, very true… we need to prepaaaaaaare ourselves if such an _encounter_ is to occur". 

The medic has a point, but she was underestimating the gelfling, "oHhHhhh, no doubt you could, SkekAi, and the essence is a good cheat at death. Yet, if even one of us is faced with a lucky blow from a Gelfling, one that kills faster than can be saved, we are still at risk to the handsSssss of _Death_ "

Scrollkeeper would get onto the Machinist for speaking of Gelfling killing a Skeksis, but… was it really so hard to believe? "Oh no SkekOk, it's not so hard to believe, we may not want to hear the possibilities, but as the scientist says, anythinnnnnng is Posssssssssible. I agree with the *Machinist!* blasphemy or not ". 

When SkekYi speaks up, his excitement dies, and he listened, his words giving the Satirist some comfort. "Nnng… _well_ I supposSsssse a gelfling murdering a skeksis. …. Is a smalllll….chance, mm, We are Skeksis, and Skeksis prevail over all? 1 chance vs a hundred circumstancesSssss.."

**SkekVar**

“Bah!” SkekVar shouted. “The Gelfing are **weak!** **Puny!** Ugly and stupid! We should round them all up and drain their essence for **ourselves!!! BWHAHAHAHA!!!** ” He pounded the sides of his fists on the table, in one of his rare good moods thanks to all of the praise and attention he was getting. He doubted the tiny beings could even lay a finger on any one of them, least of all him. He’d make certain that they couldn’t touch his beloved Emperor either.

**SkekHak**

SkekHak felt anger boiling at Ok's words. Blasphemy? It was blasphemy to NOT consider all possibilities! It was what he had to do when he worked for crying out loud! If these possibilities weren't considered, everything can fall apart!

Thankfully, SkekLi diffused the tension. At least the Satirist agreed. And while Ai was confident in her own abilities, such things might not be true on the battlefield. And essence, can't sustain them enough when fighting.

Speaking of which...

"And then what?" Hak growled at Var, "You drain them all, and then we're back to square one. Nothing to sustain except for the crystal itself. It's like… running out of food because you burned all the crops just to deal with a single bug."

He shook his head, "No. We need to plan. We are capable of adapting, and adapt, we shall."

**SkekLi**

Satirist didn't like the idea of draining them all, and SkekHak proves a great point! If they run out, then what would they do? Not much, that's for sure. 

"we can't drain them ALL general, i- I mean… of course we _could_ , but if we did, then run out of essence we would, yes? The gelfling work, backs bent, do as told without force… it be best to keep them this way for Skeksis. They can never know what we are doing, neverrrr" 

The Satirist shuts his gnarled jaws as the Machinist continues to explain what they needed to consider. "A plan would be gooOooOoOod, a plan would _help us_ … these things should be discussed, before it's too late" 

The wine chalice is lifted to take a drink from but the jester hesitates again, "Skeksis can not fall from Gelfling hand because we overlook them, No, skeksis should **_Crush_ ** the gelfling _back_ into **_Submission_ ** , remind them who holds the power of the Crystal, their Lords, and _Make_ them learn their **_plaCceee_ ** " tone dangerously low before a light hearted cackle tumbles from his tongue. _The jester sips his spiced wine as chuckles die down_.

**SkekVar**

SkekVar **hated** it when others doubted him. Wasn’t _he_ the one the Emperor entrusted to carry out his plans?! He slammed his fist on the table, causing the nearby goblets of wine to tumble and spill, their red juices staining the table layover. “How **dare** you doubt me!” He stuck an accusing finger at the Satirist, his eyes glaring and snarl escaping his maw. “You are beginning to sound like that **damned Chamberlain!** ”

**SkekYi**

skekYi jumps with the General's shift in tone, that snarl freezing the blood in his veins. He nearly drops the glass in his hands, quickly fumbling to keep it in his talons, trying to disguise their shake as he sets it down a bit too quickly, water sloshing onto the table cloth. 

"Perhaps..." He speaks up, forcing his throat to work harder to get the words out louder, it hurts but he continues, "There is a better way than violence. Tricking them into allegiance has succeeded in the past." 

He nervously eyes the table then, still speaking, "Avoiding bloodshed and _death_ for _both_ skeksis and gelfling-- would that not be the best outcome?"

He still has no idea what this draining is but it sounds... Horrible. And to think he'll have to return to the ports of Cera-Na with such knowledge and have to look the gelfling in the eyes and say nothing of it.... Or perhaps he could? 

No, no, he thinks... That's blasphemy, too far even for him.

**SkekLi**

" _Ahhh~_ " easily spooked, the Satirist shrunk under the glare of the General, suddenly feeling the heavy urges of fight or flight, but also knowing better that he had to fix the misunderstanding before the general begins to hate him too. "HA" a nervous laugh escaping his jaws, "oh- how embarrassing, of courSssse, your- you're absolutely right, general. Lowering myself to the chamberlains thinkings… _ha_ ..i don'- I never intend to _insult_ your abilitiesssss. My trust in you is as strong as the blood that runs in my VeinsSss… so long as you don't bleed me to death for my falty, aha… _heh_ ".

Then hearing SkekYi begin to talk, he shoots him a worried look, knowing full well the general’s Bad mood would switch to the other poor skeksis if someone doesn't change the topic fast.

**SkekHak**

And there goes SkekVar, getting his way with anger. SkekLi cowered, and SkekYi suggested using less violent methods. Methods which, Hak considered. 

Before Var could throw the table or something, Hak spoke, "Perhaps." He sighed, "Perhaps all we need, is a deterent. Something that would strike fear into the Gelflings and make them reconsider." He then hummed, "Something they can't stop with simple weapons."

He thought back to his concept, a machine to replacr the carriage wheels. And then, he thought to the little marvels he made in the past, and the Gelfling's wonder at them. Yes, they needed something powerful... "something like...a machine made for battle."

**SkekVar**

SkekVar shot a look at the whimpering SkekYi. What blasphemy! Avoid bloodshed?! They were well past that point now! Besides, he could never give up on drinking the Gelfling’s very life force. Once you have a taste, you can **never** live without it. Before he could get up from the table to teach the coward a lesson, SkekHak spoke up. “A machine?” He gave the Skeksis a curious glance. “Well go on! I want to hear more about this new weapon!”

**SkekLi**

Luckily the Machinist cooled the Generals anger with the words of a new machine to be made, a _weapon_. He himself was curious enough, and avoided talking for the time being while trying not to get yelled at or on anybody's bad side again. 

"Nng?" Listening intently to hear what ideas might pour out of the machinist....

**SkekAi**

"Ah!" 

_the medic yelped when her own goblet spilled over when the general slammed his fists down, sending a small wave of red wine splattered on her lap._

_she stood quickly backing away trying not to get anymore on her, letting the rest drop to the floor. She looked down her amber Robes under her cloak had red splattered all over, not to mention her cloak which now had a large Dark stain._

"You-you spilled my wine you Slimebrain!" 

_she gave the general a small insult even though she wanted to call him even worse things, she grabbed a nearby cloth- which isn't soaking up wine and tries to wipe her Clothing..but it was already stained._

"Control your anger SkekVar! We haven't even started eating!"

**SkekYi**

skekYi cowers at the General's anger, Li had tried to warn him with a look but like a fool he hadn't listened. By Thra he'd forgotten how horrid the skeksis’ temper was. But skekHak quickly intervenes literally saving his hide by directing the cantankerous skeksis attention back to something more interesting. 

A machine... How intriguing. skekYi muses silently. skekAi's shout has him whipping his head around to see the Medic standing from her seat trying to scrub wine from her clothes but skekYi knows it's far too late. 

He removes his cloak, standing to offer it to her, "Here..." He thrusts it towards her, talons curled in the ochre fabric, he's reluctant to part with it but he'd rather not have skekAi be forced to sit through an important dinner with such a noticeable stain, especially when the Emperor arrived.

"I can get that stain out later, there's an old Sifa trick or two that I know..." He gives a small reassuring smile, it curves his beak ever so slightly, "For now this should keep you presentable enough."

**SkekHak**

He had their attention, good. Distraction always was best to disrupt an argument. SkekHak took a deep breath, and spoke, "Many trine ago, I once made marvels. They were small little machines, but with a simple turn of a key, they could move on their own and perform various functions." 

"Now, imagine that, but on a larger scale. Imagine an automated machine with armor so thick, no sword can pierce. It can walk, it can move, it can fight. And the gelflings, no matter how many, can't even strike it down. You wouldn't even have to let the machine fight, for the sheer knowledge of an unstoppable force can cause them to surrender."

He then looked to his fellow Skeksis, "I already got plans of a machine to replace the armaligs on the carriage. Machines that can't stop, and is loyal only to us. Imagine if such a project was taken even further. I can build an army, if need be."

**SkekLi**

Wine chalice spilled all over the table, even his own, but none runs down his side and onto the floor, _thank thra_ . The podlings that HAD been setting things up for dinner are shocked to fine Wine stains and dark liquid all over the table and floors. **_They scramble in an angry little huff to change everything out before dinner starts?!?_ **

As the podlings work to undo the table and remake/clean it, the satirist watches on as the Medic Scolds the general for his temper. Daringly going so far as to insult him with vile words. The Satirist admired the medic for a moment, but knew SkekVar wouldn't let it slide so easily. 

SkekYi helps SkekAi with covering the stain, everyone waiting for SkekHak to explain more about this machine.... and when he did share his plans... his idea.. **_a brilliant design_ ** . The satirist listened intently with bright blue eyes, unable to express words... _oh the emperor would LOVE TO hear Thissss~_

**SkekAi**

"Why thank you SkekYi." _she took up his offer, taking his cloak and unclipping hers in the process, she picked it up and handed hers to the other skeksis. it smelled of wine and herbs. She put his on, due to her small size it was baggy but comfy_

**SkekYi**

skekYi takes her cloak, giving a small bow, a polite gesture that comes automatically and he probably should've stopped, but he's caught up in the moment... he's too much like a gelfling for his own good sometimes. 

He tucks it under his arms, moving back to his seat but as he walks he notices a podling struggling to grab a chalice from the table, its height to great for the little creature. He grabs it, passing it down to the podling, crouching slightly to be more on level with it. "Here you are, little one." 

The podling seems startled, freezing before it grabs the chalice and sprints away. It looked so scared, as if he'd raise a talon against it... He frowns darkly and moves to sit down once more, attention politely turned to skekHak, waiting to hear more about this machine and glad that it was a proposition that involved far less bloodshed. He'd avoided fighting in the various wars and battles the other skeksis had fought in for good reason.

**SkekAi**

_SkekAi took her Seat, enjoying the feel of the other skeksis's cloak.. this was a random act of kindness and something she wasn't used to. but she liked the feeling it gave her. Looking over at him helping the podling tilting her head_


	2. Chapter 2

**SkekLach**

_ The silence and suspenseful atmosphere created by SkekHak and the others was ruined by the entry of large, almost plodding footsteps. At the doorway stood SkekLach, snivelling and wiping the pus from his face. He gazed at the others in scorn and disgust and walked over in his usually slow sense. He didn’t care to apologise for randomly butting in, his rude and sarcastic nature preventing him from doing so. Besides, he hardly cared about anyone here, he’d rather not waste breath or effort. _

_ He found a spare seat, pulling out a handkerchief and rubbing the pus off his face as a groan emitted from his throat, _ “What are you all on about now?”  _ his voice was whiny and strained, as per usual as he cast a wicked glare amongst the crowds, wondering what squabbles may stir the others today. SkekLach was never one to particularly enjoy anything, his constant loyalty switches making it hard for him to, but he did like to keep up to date with the occurrences of the castle to make sure he wouldn’t miss anything. _

**SkekAi**

_ Wrinkling her nose in disgust at the Collector skeksis. the white pus was always disgusting and worst- Skeklach didn’t let the medic near him! he claimed he found a way to keep the pus under control which clearly wasn't working. _

"why..hello there Skeklach-"  _ she said her tone changing slightly at the end _

**SkekLi**

Footsteps can be heard dragging from the hall, and at first he thought it might be a group of the other skeksis, but- no. It was  _ The Collector _ , SkekLi joins SkekAi in delivering disgusted looks, the Satirist averting his eyes before he grows sick. SkekLach is greeted by the Medic, but it sounds sour, Satirist didn't care, grinning mischievously with someone new to pick on. "How'sSss your condition,  _ Collector _ , s'gotten worse since I last visitedddd" Satirist didn't care for Lach, only giving little respect for their title.

"OH!  _ OhHhohohoooo _ , haha, you almost missed it, the Machinist is discussing a new Projecttttt, A  _ weapon _ . A weapon that may stop this rumor of gelfling forming rebellions against the Lords of the Crystal"

**SkekHak**

SkekHak felt extremely proud at coming up with his plan. In the long run, it would give him more time to work on his plan for Skeksis immortality. And each machine can help with it. If a machine fails, he builds a better one. Simple.

Of course, then came SkekLach. And Hak once again groaned. "Please don't get stuff over the food, SkekLach. And yes, I was detailing a plan. A great one."

**SkekLach**

_ He eyes up the medic with narrowed, beady eyes, a long drawn out breath escaping his mouth as he thought briefly. A smug look came to the Skeksis face as he replied to the medic.  _ “Hello there SkekAi,”  _ he purposefully mimicked her, yet it was in such a way as to be undetectable to the rest, only to her, though his tone was mocking and snobby. _

_ SkekLach’s uninterested gaze dragged to SkekLi, _ “My condition has always been this bad you old fool, you’re as blind as SkekOk!”  _ he wailed in response before he had to use his handkerchief to dab a large plume of pus from his snout. He grumbled to himself, eyes narrowing as he sniffled, frustrated already with the interactions, though he didn’t really care too much for the disgusting acts of the other skeksis. In his opinion, they were all just as terribly disgusting as he. _

_ Hearing the outline of the project SkekLach was hardly any more interested, rolling his eyes, _ “Let those gelfling come!”  _ He stated, smiling almost sadistically to himself before adding, _ “It’ll be more fun for all of us,”  _ He laughed slightly as he coughed and sputtered briefly, stabbing a knife into something on his plate in emphasis before biting into it, chewing briefly and swallowing. _

_ And finally, his gaze shifted to SkekHak as he mentally squared up the other skeksis, _ “Oh then tell us your plan, oh great one,”  _ He ridiculed, mockingly putting his hands up in surrender, a smug smirk plastered to his features. He cared not for SkekHak’s creation, he knew it’d be a failure like the rest of the skeksis attempts at defying nature, like harassing the crystal. _

**SkekAi**

"how you feeling hmm? better? sure doesn't look better. I would help you but-"  _ she rolled her eyes at him giving a smug smirk _ . "I don't want to touch slimy trash."  _ she looked away from the collector. turning her gaze and attention to SkekHak _ "tell me more.."

**SkekLach**

_ The collector just chuckled at SkekAi, finding her attempts to mock him in return rather amusing, pitiful. He cared not for what she had to say, knowing her words truly held no gravity when it came to him. She may be a medic, but she was no one important in his eyes. The only people who were important were SkekSo as he held the throne and SkekOk because he wasn’t too bad of an ‘companion’, though that word is used very loosely. _

**SkekLi**

Bright eyes narrow at the collector, but his smile only grows more wicked, " No~  _ Aha _ no no nooooo, I’m sure it's getting  _ worse _ , your snout is almost invvvvvvisible under all that mUck" cackling lightly at the expense of the other and casting their insult off like a. Easy breeze. The collected was known to be crude, sarcastic, and SkekLi always appreciated a challenge of bantering. Of course, now is not the time, and he knew that, not wanting to be caught misbehaving when the emperor comes. 

SkekLach sputtered distasteful with more puss, and he had to avert his eyes again, "  **_uhgck_ ** … you really SHOULD let the Medic take a look at that  _ Thing _ " irritation rising, he huffed and picks up the new chalice a poling brings, Mmm wine, toothy beak smiling like a fool.

He drowns out the arguing as the Medic and Collector commenced the drama

**SkekOk**

The Scroll-Keeper merely rolled his eyes at the other comments made in the conversation. Instead he busied himself with the contents of his chalice, finding the dark liquid far more interesting than whatever it was the others were blathering about. But then the appearance of the Collector caught his attention. He wasn’t one to truly make “friends” but skekLach was one of the few court members that he could stand being around for longer than five minutes...even with his...pustule problem. Perhaps it was because the two had traveled together for so long performing their census taking tasks that he grew accustomed to the Collector’s company. He at least had the respect to not make their carriage rides boring or hostile. They had exchanged playful banter in the past, getting a laugh out of the two of them.

“Glad to see you could join us, skekLach,” skekOk greeted, choosing to ignore the comment made about his poor eyesight.

**SkekAi**

"He won't, scared i'll do something to him!"  _ Ai said bitterly answering skekli. she played with some of the silverware poking the cloth _

**SkekLi**

_ cackling again from the medic _ , SkekLi nods in agreement, " Do- don't Jest with the Jester SkekAi, my lungs can't take it Ha~"

**SkekLach**

_ The collectors view settled on SkekOk and this time, his gaze wasn’t barren and harsh, he instead just blinked. He nodded his head slightly, _ “SkekOk,”  _ He said rather plainly, but this was perhaps to avoid causing any tension or drama between the two. He had come to respect SkekOk and realised that he wasn’t entirely annoying and could even be considered somewhat interesting. _

**SkekHak**

SkekHak snarled at SkekLach's mocking comment. He was the most open minded, yet even he has buttons that shouldn't be pushed. "You dare mock me, Collector? Have you forgotten who refurbished the entire castle? Or did all that puss seep into your brain?"

He then glared, "My  _ plan _ is to build a machine. One that is unrivaled in its power. One that can't be stopped by mere swords, and whose very presence will strike fear into all who oppose us. They will surrender, not wanting it's gaze to turn on them. And if it falls?" He laughed, and smirked, "I'll just build something worse."

**SkekLach**

“Oh is someone hurt? Boohoo,”  _ he mocked once more, now purposefully trying to get a rise out of SkekHak. He didn’t care for his feelings, whether he truly cared or not, he just wanted to see him squirm, especially in rage. SkekLach had been doing well to stay in the good books of the emperor lately, not exactly feeling threatened by SkekHak of all of the skeksis. After all, he’d watch his tongue a bit more if they posed a genuine threat. _

_ Nonetheless, SkekLach listened to his little pitch, amused by the vagueness, suggesting he had gotten nowhere in his plans and he was just blowing hot air currently, but he didn’t want to add any more straws to the camel's back, not just yet. He just watched poker faced, though there was an obvious air of smug mischief in his eyes. _

**SkekLi**

The argument that brewed between SkekLach and SkekHak was an interesting one, the Satirist Shushing himself and his chuckles as they begin to go back and forth. "Sounds like a  _ challenge _ to meeeeee" mumbling through his teeth, dipping his beak back in the chalice for another gurgle drink. SkekLi's tongue Slithering out and licking up whatever spice wine lingers, savoring the flavors.  _ What a lush _ . He drinks too much. 

"I have faith in our Machinist to create such a machine...AND in ha..uh..ha, in our General of courSsseeee~ the emperor wouldn't put so much faith on his shoulders if he wasn't dependable" the Satirist grins like a crocodile, "arguments aside, the Gelfling don't stand a  _ Chance _ against the likes of Us and our  _ EmperRrrr _ " he purred, "we shall live on forever, as we have done, and will for many more trines to commMmme".

**SkekVar**

The General was busy filling his stomach and drinking fine wine to toy with all of the others, too busy squabbling amongst themselves. He wondered when they’d finally bring out what he’s been waiting for this whole time. Grumbling in his impatience when SkekLach entered the room. Like the other Skeksis, SkekVar found the creature insufferable, though they did have a similar taste in enjoyment; tormenting those who deserved it.

**SkekAi**

_ when the Podlings brought her a new glass, she took it from them and started drinking. She did enjoy when skeksis fought each other. Either in arguments or other ways. Very entertaining it was, looking between skeklach and skekhak she openly chose a side quickly _

"Don't doubt Him skeklach. Your one to talk, you find nothing worth collecting now. You should have your rank to SkekLach the lazy." 

_ she threw the insult. She didn't know what he did lately but knew SkekLach didn't find anything as if late well..worth collecting. He had everything besides the worthless gelfling tithing ceremonies. _

**SkekYi**

When skekLach entered the room skekYi felt a bit sick, the meal before him looking far less appetizing as the other skeksis came trundling in, snot and puss dripping about and voice nasally as ever. 

To make matters worse, his arrival seemed to spark an array of hurled insults and back handed quips that made the Artisan dizzy just trying to keep up with it all. He certainly didn't miss the squabbling. But then skekHak spoke up, finally bringing things back to the realm of relative sanity and calm. 

His words scared skekYi, the machine sounded like death itself and its prospect started to look less like a way to avoid unneeded conflict and more of something wielded by beasts who thought they were gods, immortal and undying, incapable of falling from their mighty pedestals. 

A part of him wanted that, oh so very much, but... To lose the gelfling, to lose what he had and be forced to stay in this infernal castle, surrounded by sickness of the mind and body, constant reminders of his past and their inevitable future. No… that sounded like a nightmare.

As the podlings move about grabbing dishes and plates and cups, he has to stop himself from leaving his seat to aid them. skekYi is many things but ill mannered and lazy is not one of them, a Lord of the Crystal he may be, but he's fended for himself far too long to allow others to cart him his meal when it's mere steps away, and to help the podlings with their lowly duties, to treat them with even an ounce of respect, well… He'd be a god in their eyes. A gracious one, not one of blood, and hunger, and wrath.

Polite requests and words leave his mouth when he addresses the little creatures, unlike the harsh hisses and yells of his brethren and the podling seem to take notice, crowding about his end of the table. It makes him feel warm inside, for once callous jealousy and nervous anger have no place in his heart as the podlings gaze up at him as if he's gifted them Thra itself.

"Thank you, little one." He expresses his gratitude as a podling hands him a tray of exotic fish, some he recognizes, and he'd feel much more comfortable eating then some of the more disturbing dishes. 

The podling gives him a smile, just a hint that twitches its sallow cheeks and its eyes seem to brighten from their lackluster state. He nods and waves a hand, dismissing the podling softly and the little thing scampers off.

"skekLach the lazy?" He muses, flashing a smile at skekAi, "Now that'd be fitting..." Raising his voice with a clearing of his throat he leans forward sure to look skekLach further down the table. 

"Of course you have your doubts skekLach…" skekYi starts, picking up a fish between two talons, "but the Machinist is capable of great feats, I'd say his ingenuity rivals even that of the Scientist at times…"

**SkekHak**

Of course, SkekHak was boasting. He took great pride in his machines, and he really did think he could stop the rebellion before it started by introducing a new variable for the Gelflings to avoid. He'd rather that the conflict didn't start, so he had enough time to work on his end goal. But you can't always get what you wanted, and the unexpected, often comes without warning.

He was going to snap back at SkekLach, though the other Skeksis were quick to support him, and to pick on the pussy Skeksis. The Machinist smirked a bit at SkekAi's comment, which was perfect fuel. He didn't need to speak, as others spoke for him. And when SkekYi mentioned SkekTek, SkekHak nodded. "We are about equals, the Scientist and I. You can't have machines without science, and you can't improve on science without machines."

**SkekLi**

The Satirist went back to minding his own business, letting others talk around him or argue and banter. His dish of liver and onions had been placed in front of him, and he about melted at the delicate blissful smells of the dish. Ayuk was a genius with food, even if a revolting bore… SkekLi would have to gift the Skeksis later, but for now, Food and wine are on his mind. 

The table was almost full, missing a few more members, but he knew they wouldn't take long in getting here. Nobody had taken seats next to him yet, so it gave the Satirist plenty of elbow room. 

"Perhaps you could work together on this newwWwwwwww  _ weapon _ , yes? You two often work separately, but if togetherrrr~ the two of you might Birth a Revolutionary creation to set the Gelfling in therrrrrrre  _ place _ ".

**SkekAi**

_ The Medic scooted back a bit when her own food was placed before her- Roasted nebrie soup with Lug worms on the side, she scooted back in place, putting on the spoon silverware on her Finger, she wanted to start to dig in but waited for a moment, unsure if she should start eating or not. _

**SkekVar**

SkekVar was quickly losing interest in the conversation. All this talk of a weapon, yet no proof to follow those words. This was why he favored action, for he could get things done in half the time it took the others, who wasted most of it on debating and less on actually  _ doing _ . As the talks came around to discuss SkekTek, the General’s mood soured ever more, the meaty bone he held in his grasp snapping. “All of this talk and nothing to show for it! You and that weakling of a Scientist are too much alike!”

**SkekLi**

"S- shouldn't we wait to eat until the  _ Emperor _ arrivesSssss" yes, he hadn't dared touched his plate, a few of the others already started gorging however, but the Medic seemed as hesitant as he? Though maybe table manners have changed since he's been away for so long. 

**SkekAi**

"Knowledge is power Skekvar." 

_ she looked up at him tossing one of the worms in her mouth, the creature let out a small scream when she started to eat it alive. She swallowed it quickly _

**SkekNa**

"GaHhhwk- PAah!"  _ The gnarled and gurgled sound erupted from the Slave Master as he cleared his mucus filled throat, droplets and strings of gummy substance flying from his mouth. He spits a wad of his snotty saliva on a nearby slave as he passes them, shoving another poor soul that happened to be in his way to the ground. His usual scowl was formed across his face as he quickly glances around the room with his one eye. _ "MOOove ET little Pod-"  _ SkekNa's voice cracks before he can finish the rest of his command, causing him to break out in a coughing hack. Drawing in a wheezy breath, he wipes the slobber around the edges of his mouth away with the back of his leather sleeve. _

_ The brute was not one of many words, mostly reacting to things with hisses and snarls. He catches sight of the end of the table near the Artisan, shortly followed by the Medic and the General. He didn't mind the General, as he could respect his ability in combat  _ _ and relate to him resorting to violence with every situation _ _. Huffing, SkekNa made his way next to SkekYi, growling at two Podlings that scooted the chair out for him. Shooing them away, he groans, hoisting himself onto the piece of furniture, just left of the Artisan. The Slave Master could honestly care less where he sat, just as long as he got first pick of the juicy and rare meat. His mouth watered at the thought of sinking his fangs into the delectable food that the Gourmand prepared. A thin line of drool makes its way down the side of his face, dangling in the air for a few moments before landing onto the cloth next to SkekYi. Due to its snotty consistency, it did not dissolve into the fabric straight away. However, the Slave Master was too absorbed in the thoughts of pure delicacy to take notice of this. _

**SkekLi**

With everyone else eating, even the Medic now, he decided that it must have not been a big deal, going ahead with taking the finger utensils and placing them on. The liver is perfection when he cuts into the organ, nibbling on the flavor, snatching a few of the onions on the plate- 

_ Oh dear Thra _ , the Slave Master found his way into the dinner hall, almost forgotten,  _ why did he have to be here _ . The Skeksis yelling at some podlings that are on his way, the scene if very distracting. The terrible brute of a beast takes a seat right next to the poor Artisan, but happily a seat away from the Satirist, "oh thrRraa... " mumbling and looking away so he doesn't get sick. SkekNa was just as bad as Lach.

_ All the drooling and mucus, how could the Slave master produce so much… _

Was it too late to scoot down in a seat and next to the safe side of the Medic? Probably so, The Jester coughs awkwardly, "General" some new conversation might help his appetite return, "did you polisSsssh your armor before coming back? I've noticed it has a  _ shine _ to it"

**SkekYi**

All the podlings flee from skekNa’s presence like moisture in the desert. skekYi wishes he could move seats but frankly he’s afraid of the Slave-Master’s reactionary attitude and he’s reluctant to sit beside any other skeksis. He’ll just have to endure, although the little podlings and their chatter made things easier, now they were gone, shaking in their boots and tattered rags, attentive and afraid, scared and beaten slaves in every sense of the word. 

A disgusting glob of saliva lands far too close to his hand, flinching away he makes an audible scoff of distaste, leaning his body as far away as he possibly can without falling from his seat, shoving his food away as well lest another glob go flying. 

His attention is dragged from the Slave-Master’s nasty wheezes and coughs by the General’s heated words. It sparks some sort of rage in him, uncharacteristic and sudden, it makes him open his beak before he has the common sense to shut it. The Sitarist offering praise to the brute, and that only added fuel to skekYi’s fury.

“Nothing to show for it?” skekYi starts, the hint of a growl to his soft voice, his eyes narrowing. The General’s blatant discredit of such skilled skeksis like skekHak and skekTek makes his blood boil and the crest of feathers on his head rise, “And what have you done lately  _ General _ ? Killed a few arathim? Played pet to the Emperor— at his beck and call, begging for treats like a panting fizzgig?”

skekYi swings his head to glare at the larger skeksis, fear still not catching up with him as his words burn in his throat, “I have not been here in some trine but even I know the Machinist and the Scientist have contributed more to this court, sacrificing limb and preserving skeksis rule more than you ever will.” 

“So, General,” skekYi purrs coldly, propping his chin up on curled talons, shaking ever so slightly, “Tell me again who’s the weakling?”

**SkekHak**

As much as he enjoyed the praise, SkekHak had a feeling on what might happen. The Machinist raised a brow in amusement, though he knew the General would not take kindly to those words. He was a brute through and through, and if a fight was bound to happen, he would be sure to throw the first punch.

Oh how he desired to prove the General wrong. In fact, the General was wrong. Who was it that provided the armor and weapons, after all?

"When will the dinner start..." He muttered, hoping that this fight is stopped before it even begins. And hoping that the Emperor is more forgiving... least SkekAi be tending to another punished Skeksis.

**SkekAyuk**

A symphony of smells began filling the hall as servants spilled out of the various connecting hallways, pushing carts laden with heaping trays and hauling baskets, jugs, and bowls full of various foods and drinks. Several podlings waddled up to the head of the table in front of SkekSo’s seat with a massive, shining silver tray upon which a delectably fat roast nebrie lay, dark and glistening with juice that reflected soft, dancing waves of steam rising from its surface. Gleaming, cruel-looking silverware lay arranged about it, ready to slice through its hot, tender flesh. Elsewhere, the servants brought forth baskets overflowing with fried fizzgig, crunchy with bones to snap and fragrant with spiced, crispy breading.

An array of dipping sauces was set out before the seated Skeksis. Some were delicate and creamy with a base of animal milks while others were chunky and hot from ground chilis and crushed nuts. Some were sweetened with honey or fruits while others were sour with preserved roots and brilliantly-colored vegetables. Crushed greens, sweet and minty or savory and citrusy, were married with dollops of infused oils and fragments of zesty whole spices, and some were further made rich and creamy by the addition of tree nuts or fat, juicy fruits.

Three trays of pan-seared liver smothered in onions and cooked in butter came out next. Each tray held liver from a different animal, each with a unique size and shape but all giving off an intoxicating, metallic scent. Landstrider roasts tied up with string followed, a gorgeous, caramelized dark crust on the outside hiding the tender pink meat within that was embraced by a swirling stuffing of nuts and dates and berries. Beside these things the weary podling servants set down chilled jugs and flasks of wines, meads, beers, whiskeys, ciders, and vodka in a dizzying array of choices- imagining them all will be left as an exercise to the reader.

**SkekAi**

"Oh Skekna, Don't drink any wine,drink the herbs I gave you first. It should help... "  _ She said getting disgusted by the snot going on the table. She stabbed a worm and shoved it in her mouth not caring for table manners _

**SkekVar**

SkekVar watched as SkekNa had entered the dining hall coughing and wheezing, hacking up large globs of saliva and mucus.  _ What in all of Thra happened while he was away?! _ Good thing he was back to set things right. As SkekVar was about to address the Slave Master, Satirist decided to shower him with more praise, commenting on the General’s armor that he did  _ indeed _ polish! He had to look his best for the Emperor after all! Before he could reply to SkekLi, SkekYi spoke up. Every word that the  **damned** fool dropped hit the General to his core, like a boxer to a punching bag. He  **would not** take this blatant  **disrespect** any longer! He slammed his palms down on the table and got up with a start, sending his chair flying backwards to land flat on the ground with a loud  _ THUD _ ! “ **HOW DARE YOU!!!** ” He snarled as he marched over to the foolish Skeksis. “ **I WILL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!!!** ”

**SkekAi**

"Sit down! Before you spill my wine again!"  _ the medic snapped at the general, now getting worried for SkekYi. She looked over at him feeling anxious. She stirred her soup with her claw before placing it in her mouth getting a taste of her meal _

**SkekZok**

_ Oh, Thra, what now? The Ritual Master shuffles his way into the Dining Hall, having heard the insults hurled towards the General. He did, however, not expect such words to come from the Artisan. The Skeksis had just arrived back at the castle, and was already starting drama. Although, he subtly had to agree with what was said, not having a high opinion of the brute himself. _

_ However, what came next was a slight shock, but not a surprise. SkekZok watched with visible distaste as the General threw his tantrum, opening that fatty maw of his to bellow at the Artisan. _

"General!"  _ He barked, making his way to his designated seat. _ "That's enough! If the Emperor sees you in such a state.."  _ But his voice trails off, as he knew his words would have no effect; unable to penetrate that thick head of his. _

**SkekYi**

skekYi's eyes widen, his heart dropping to his stomach and he realizes that  _ this _ is going to hurt. 

Yelping, he scrambles over the table, knocking dishes and plates over, sending them clattering to the floor as he flees like a crawlie up and over the table top until he's sprawling onto the ground on the other side. 

The Medic and the Ritual Master try to yell some sense into the General but it seems it would do nothing in the end. 

All sense of bravery has fled him, all that rage, all that fury, he's left a scampering coward but that doesn't mean he won't go down without a fight. He just needs the upper hand, space to duck and dodge around the burly skeksis, one benefit of still being fit enough to scale and climb the masts of ships and run about to secure tents and other items when a storm would suddenly blow in from the coast, is that he still retains his speed.

**SkekLi**

SkekVar  **_SLAMMED_ ** his hands on the table, almost spilling more wine, Satirist grabs his cup to save it! Like he'll more wine will be wasted. The general coming up out of his seat and walking past the Medic, Satirist, and making his way to Confront SkekYi.  _ Oh my, A FIGHT, dinner and a ShoooWwwww, Yes! _ He didn't really care who got hurt, but he liked to watch a good challenge take place. "ohHhhhhh, he looks  _ Very _ angrRyyyyy" commenting with a small loons laugh, sometimes the Satirist is just not…. _ right _ in the head or- or maybe it was the drink? He'd had many already. Lush. 

The Medic and RitualMaster try to stop SkekVar, but it's no use, The General was in a Rage! SkekYi, Poooooor SkekYi cowardly crawls half-hazardly over the table to escape the giant brute Skeksis, and SkekLi has to grab his jaws to keep his mouth shut from a  _ Maddening _ Laugh.

**SkekHak**

SkekHak let out a loud groan, and leaned back in his chair so he was staring at the ceiling, "This is why I eat in the workshop." He said to himself, "Every meal, always the same. Insults, yelling, back talking, and mayhem. When will the Emperor get here, I ask myself?"

**SkekAyuk**

Individual pies (stuffed with living rock turtles!) each designed to suit the appetite of a ravenous Skeksis were set down before each member of the court. Their golden-brown crusts were each braided and shaped into different patterns depending on the role of the Skeksis it sat before. The Machinist’s pie was a network of interlocking, overlapping gears shining in glazes, while SkekOk’s featured beautiful, delicate patterns reminiscent of his fine scrollwork and patterns of ancient illuminated manuscripts.

SkekSo’s pie crust was a copy of the head of his scepter rendered in stunning, buttery and crisp detail, and SkekVar’s depicted abstract foes locked in battle, cruel weapons bristling as they contested each other’s strength of body and will. The Ritual Master’s pie featured a raised image of the peeper beetle, mirroring the one on his robes, superimposed over a faint background of sacred symbols colored red with berry juice and gold from turmeric. The Artisan’s crust danced with elegant fish and fantastic sea creatures that intermingled around the edges of the pie, encircling an arrangement of the tools of the shipwright, among others.

SkekAi’s beautiful pie design symbolized her mastery over death and knowledge of the secrets of the body, while SkekNa’s depicted him as a domineering force before which the infinitely lesser sentient creatures of Thra were meek and subservient, cowering in fear before SkekSis dominion. On the Scientist’s pie was a depiction of the Crystal of Truth itself slowly being enveloped and constrained by chains and other implements of SkekTek’s strange and mysterious work, all laid out over a silvery background reminiscent of essence. The Treasurer’s pie was covered in (spreadsheets) what SkekAyuk imagined to be “financial equations” which of course were totally wrong, and the other Skeksis too had beautifully made, personalized pies.

**SkekVar**

The Artisan scrambled over the table, fleeing before the full might of the General’s fury. SkekVar couldn’t use his blade, but that didn’t mean he had no weapon. He picked up one of the nearby Podling servants by the throat and turned to face SkekYi, his eyes narrowed and a sadistic grin snaking across his face. He knew that the other Skeksis saw him as the thick-headed brute. But they forget that he was as much a tactician as he was a warrior.

**SkekNa**

"Ahahhh-hAh!"  _ The Slave Master laughs with new excitement as the General slams his meaty hands on the table, causing it to visibly rattle on his end. There was going to be a fight! He shoots up in his seat, gripping the table fabric as the Artisan scrambled over the top like the pathetic worm he was. Snapping his gaze to look at SkekVar, he watches as he hoists the slave in the air by his throat. _

**SkekAi**

"BY THRA!"

_ She sank lower in the chair watching the general grab the Slave by the throat. It didnt take a genius to know what he was planning to do. What should she do? Defend her friend? No SkekYi needed to learn his lesson for speaking out of terms. _

**SkekYi**

The little creature looks so scared, the podling struggling in the General's grasp. The Artisan gets to his feet, stepping forwards as if he has a chance in Thra of stopping the brute from choking it. He eyes him cautiously, widening his stance and shifting to grab a chisel from the pack on his back, lofting it as if it is a sword. 

"Fight me then, leave the  _ slave _ alone." The word tastes wrong in his mouth, but to call them anything else would be a lie, and perhaps reveal his soft, weak nature.

**SkekVar**

His smile grows ever more as he begins to squeeze, the Podling writhing in his grasp.

**SkekYi**

Holds his jaws tight, almost scratching his beak with his sharp talons, but he can't hold it back for long, especially after the Slave master falls into a fit of laughter. The Satirist let's go, hand pounding on the table as he watched and laughed Hysterically because of the amusing violence, " _ BWahahHAHaHaha! Ahhhhhhhaha, aho, aha! PpppppPfTt _ - **_HA!_ ** " the jester holds his sides with his free hand as it became hard to breath, laugh growing wheezy, " _ G-ge-Get em?! Get _ \-  **_Aha!_ ** " His clothes jingle with every laugh from all the jewelry he's wearing and the beads, decorative trinkets hanging off him.

**SkekAi**

"What are you trying to prove by killing the podling eh? Nothing." 

_ she spoke up somewhat getting concerned on what Skekvar would do. Would he kill the podlings to just make skekyi mad? _

**SkekYi**

The podling struggles harder and as he watches that meaty fist clench it feels as if its a vice around his own throat. His breath suddenly becoming ragged as if he's the one who's wind pipe is being crushed. 

The Satirist's laughter is like cruel background music, an atmospheric effect that only adds to the horridness of it all. 

"Fight me." He says again, voice firmer if not a bit hoarse sounding. He adjusts the grip on the chisel, talons clicking, thrusting his thumb at his own chest, distress mounting and palpable. "Fight me, you  _ katakontidzeh _ !" 

He doesn't want to beg, it'd be more humiliating than being beaten within an inch of his life, but he doesn't think he could stomach seeing the little creature be decapitated, asphyxiated before his very eyes. 

(Yi's calling Var a fool in skexish, but it's the equivalent of f*ck head or dumbass with how severe the curse is)

**SkekAyuk**

Ceramic bowls swirling with color and heaped with pasta were brought out next by podlings who were growing increasingly nervous at the argument developing in the hall. Some of the pasta shapes were thin and long like endless, shiny worms covered in oil and lemon and basil while others were fat and pale yellow, stuffed with a light white cheese. Delicately cooked in a spicy red sauce with basil and aged landstrider sausage were twisting corkscrews whose flour was partly made of vibrantly-colored lentils or leafy greens.

Other pastas were broad and flat and eggy, piled high with a delicate creamy sauce of freshly harvested Stonewood mushrooms flecked with fresh herbs and delicate shavings of castle-made cheese. And yet other pasta dishes were tangled into nest shapes or layered in sheets over meaty stuffing, and some were rings stuffed with flavorful Spriton squash and roast vegetables, and others were hand-sliced noodles of squid ink married with wild Sifan crabs and a dry, sparkling wine sauce loving tossed with parsley and crème fraiche.

**SkekVar**

SkekVar narrowed his eyes at SkekYi. Apparently the fool did have a spine after all. And he was learning. Dangerous. He began to squeeze even harder, trying to egg the Archivist to charge towards him. His talons pierced the Podling’s flesh, sending small trickles of blood to the floor.

**SkekAi**

"STOP it!" 

_ SkekAi basically screamed, standing up quickly. She reached for the podling but due to her size, she only grabbing the podlings shoes. She didn't want to tug in case she made Skekvar rip the podlings throat open _

**SkekVar**

“ **Get away! This is not your fight!** ” The General snarled, pushing her away with his free arm.

**SkekLi**

" _ Ahah _ \-  **_Aha_ ** \-  _ kill it! Kill it kill it  _ **_KILL it!_ ** " chanting as the Podling struggled in skekVar's deadly grip, so muchhhhhh chaos, so much violencccccce,  _ his face is beginning to flustered with a heavy blush just from watching _ . SkekYi challenged SkekVar, but the General holds his ground, waiting for the Artisan to strike first, charge! The medic is grabbing at the little creatures legs to save it and it's just TOO gooood, " **_AHA_ ** _ , Ahahaha, aha! Ahaaahaha… _ oh ThrRaa!  **_AHA_ ** , kill it!"

**SkekYi**

An involuntary whimper pushes its way through skekYi's closed beak. The General wouldn't take the challenge, he's smarter than he looks, and the podling... It's starting to bleed, horrible gurgling noises leaving it that make him want to clamp his palms over the holes of his ears. 

Grimacing, skekYi crouches, sizing up how he's going to do this. Two choices lay before him, beg and concede to the General, grovel and kiss his slimy feet, and the podling might still die for sheer amusement. 

Attack him, and things could get worse... But that heat in his blood is returning and his eyes flicker from table, to skekVar to podling. If he's fast enough, if he vaults high enough over it, if he goes for the arm, right where the inside of the elbow is, he can make him drop the podling. 

Taking a deep breath he readies himself to rush forward, a glint to his dark eyes. 

**SkekAi**

_ Ai yelped when she felt his shove her to the side when basically threw her a good two feet. Losing her balance and falling to the ground, she looked up and hissed at the generals tail Lashing _

**SkekHak**

SkekHak finally leaned forward, and watched as SkekAi tried to defuse the situation, and failed due to size difference. He could try himself, but he knew he couldn't. He just didn't have the strength, despite him still having four arms compared to SkekVar's two.

And instantly, he thought back to those first moments. He remembered them shortly after the Great Division. The other Skeksis getting their bearings. And him, suddenly feeling a cruel hatred, and rushing an UrRu. The feeling left a pit in his stomach, as SkekYi, whom he'd hurt back them, had to deal with SkekVar.

"Is this what we come to?" He muttered, "Barbarism and animalistic cruelty?"

**SkekLi**

The Satirist was laughing, but his head felt light from the hard breaths, and they started to falter only becausSssssse his heart felt as if it would pound out of his chest. The wheezing grows worse. Distantly amidst the chaos, he could hear the Machinist mention their Animalistic behavior,  _ no longer casting the veil of Regal they are known for, only anarchy and decay. _

The Jester checks himself, jaws shutting and an empty eerie silence filled the room without laughter to fill it. 

The Satirist debates what's right and wrong anymore... they had  _ done _ so much. His eyes narrow,  _ With all the horrible things they were known for already, their dark pasts _ , how could the Machinist sit there and act like he wasn't apart of  _ any _ of it. Like  _ he _ has never done no wrong.... but then he thought,  _ what if… _ what if the Machinist is right, he often is, have they went over the depths. 

Conflicted, he simply sits there, and simply watches as the scene progressed. Laughter wants to spring up again, " _ Aha- _ ..mM.." clearing his throat to get rid of it,  **_where is the emperor_ ** , he knows what's best, what's approved, what's right.

**SkekAyuk**

Slowly, platters of fish began to come out of the kitchen. The podlings were depositing dishes at the ends of the table now to avoid being maimed or killed by the enraged Skeksis’ squabbling while still fulfilling their obligations as castle “indentured” servants (for life.) Dozens of species of fish were represented, some even without names. They ranged from sleek and beautiful pelagic fish with silvery blue or opalescent white scales layered over firm, red flesh, to deep reef fish that hugged the sandy bottom and were comically flat or bulbous or twisted, covered in mottled blacks or greens or purples with warts or tendrils or false strands of seaweed trailing off them.

Some of the podlings brought over three huge moon-shaped fish glimmering azure, rose, and bronze. Their massive black eyes had turned white from the cooking processes, but the blood-red of their curving fins was a strong as ever, curving outwards and up off the plate like the metal crest above the Ritual Master’s head. Some fish were stewed with tiny shellfish and small crabs gathered off coastal tide pools, or with massive lobsters caught in baskets off rocky cliffs or assortments of plump, striped shrimp. Other fish were seared over planks of fragrant wood, or sat in pools of velvety, spicy sauce. The flesh of some was piled atop thin discs based on flour or cornmeal, marinated in citrus juice, and topped with crumbled white cheeses, sweet and hot salsa of chopped and fire roasted vegetables, thin strands of crunchy cabbage, and slivers of pickled radishes or onions nestled among sprinkled, fragrant leaves.

Aside from all this, other fish was simply served raw, multi-colored flesh arrayed in beautiful patterns that burst open like flowers in springtime. Small fish were slashed open and stuffed with spicy or savory paste and finished with herbs, long fish were smoked, medium fish were fried and crusted or breaded, and fish of strange and indeterminate shape were chopped and marinated raw with lime juice and fruits and onions. Entire lengths of grilled or roasted eel smothered in sweet or savory sauce were presented over fluffy beds of rice, and delicate piles of fish roe crowned tiny bowls like bright spheres carved of the clearest gems.

A company of podlings hauling out a dish with little bowls of feathered, squeaking creatures that rolled around pathetically in the rosemary they were dusted suddenly lost grip of what they were carrying. The dish fell to the floor along with the bowls which shattered into hundreds of pieces, spilling the feathered creatures everywhere. They squealed and rolled away in every direction, some making a bee-line for the tables where the Skeksis were eating, (and some further being eaten by slightly larger escapees of previous dinners that now were also sheltering under the table.)

Taking advantage of this initial assault of shock and confusion, the podling servants carried away their bleeding, weeping comrade and quickly began to sweep away the shards of the shattered bowls, terrified of being caught in the crossfire of whatever was about to occur. 

One podling, unfortunately eager to please, tripped over a fleeing feathered creature and upended his entire load of fruit onto the ground. The hard fruits rolled away while the soft ones were instantly smashed against the stone, creating a hideous blue and red mess upon the ground. A large green melon burst open to reveal orange flesh, and a cluster of yellow round fruit broke open, splatting all over the table and onto several of the Skeksis face's. A juicy-looking brown Harar pear rolled over to SkekVar's feet and stopped just in front of him. The offending podling practically melted away in terror.

**SkekOk**

When all of the violence had broken out in the room, skekOk retired his mind back to the Zoologist’s notes. His hand nonchalantly moved to pick up his chalice before the shuddering table could send it toppling over. Ah yes, just as predicted this dinner wasn’t going to go well at all...especially with the current absence of the Emperor. Where was he anyhow? And the Vocalist too? How strange, but no matter they would show up eventually. 

With a sigh he flipped through the pages easily as the others went about their blatant bickering, snickering slightly to himself at a childish doodle of some odd animal in the margins of a page. skekJee was far too childlike for her own good.

**SkekHak**

SkekHak would eye the pasta, and just stare a bit. He was hungry, and the Emperor wasn't here. And SkekVar was still going at it. There will be blood even before the feast started! And he had no choice but to watch.

A simple image just came into his head, of a certain outcast Skeksis just bursting through the door and causing more chaos. That was all they needed to be the metaphorical fruit on top.

**SkekNul**

Among the chaotic commotion of the dining hall, a pair of bright yellow eyes peered at the food from a distance. 

Normally the young one didn't like coming around when it was time for everyone to eat, as he knew what it would bring. The aggravated bickering and overly chaotic behaviors of everyone when it came to having to eat near other skeksis. He knew it. And tonight was no different, and even somewhat worse than normal with SkekVar turning violently on a podling to egg on a fight. The young one could've heard it long before he reached one of the entrances to the dining hall.

But holy mother of Thra, SkekNul was hungry. He had missed too many meals just to avoid this chaos. He needed  _ something _ .

A plan was starting to form, but the young one didn't give it enough time to form, the idea immediately taking hold of his actions. Under the thinly veiled guise of the chaos drawing everyone's attention, the Messenger darted towards the table. 

While he wasn't  _ actively _ thinking, his mind was making his decisions for him. Decisions he couldn't exactly register. ' _ Less dangerous less dangerous- THERE! _ '

He didn't know who was there, but yet that subconscious thought process  _ did _ .

And he would come to curse it as the young skeksis slithered up behind one of the chairs and promptly shot his beige colored hand out to the first bit of food he could see. Food that decidedly belonged to SkekLi.

**SkekNa**

_ The chaotic and shrill laughs of the Satirist’s reaction to the situation only made the brute bellow out with laughter harder; his tongue wavering madly in his parted and meaty maw. He lived for the violence, especially when others enjoyed it as much as he did.  _ “Wring his neck! Squeeze- SQUEEZE! Squeeze the life from him!!”  _ SkekNa shouted to the General, his voice scratchy and hoarse as he slammed both his hand and hook onto the table eagerly. _

**SkekZok**

_ SkekZok takes a step back, debating whether to end this nonsense by finding the Emperor. Where was his imperial presence when you needed it?! Snorting with repugnance, he glares at the General, then to the Artisan, watching this pathetic violence unfold before him was uncomforting to say the least. By no means could he physically do anything to stop it; he was simply not fighting material. _

_Scoffing, he decides to act_ **now** , _before the poor Artisan had his head ripped off. He turns sharply to leave, but lets out a shriek of surprise as he nearly collides with the Emperor._ "E-Emperor!" _His voice high pitched and cracked. He glances at the Vocalist, closely trailing behind him. However, his confounded thoughts on seeing her with him don’t last long as he listens to the madness occurring behind him; cups and plates clattering to the ground in a heaping and terrible mess, it pained him to see food being wasted like that._

  
“The General..”  _ He begins, arms trembling from trying to come up with the correct way to present this information in such an unexpected and short amount of time. _ “I tried to stop him, I-“  _ The Ritual Master’s babbling is cut short as the Emperor angrily pushes past, completely ignoring him. Blinking deeply at this abrupt and, might he add, rude action, he throws up his arms in defeat. Well, there was no stopping him now. Whatever happened next was surely deserved. SkekZok glances at the Vocalist, subtly narrowing his pale eyes somewhat accusingly at her before turning around to direct his attention back to the insanity that they had the nerve to call dinner! _


End file.
